starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Q
It has been an exciting week of business related headlines about the new company 'Activision Blizzard.' Many have asked me about how this would affect products like StarCraft II, and the answer is that it won't. We still have our extremely talented development team on this task, working exactly like they have been over the past years. Furthermore, StarCraft II will still be branded as Blizzard Entertainment, meaning you will not see Activision Blizzard logos on the product or introduction. StarCraft II is still set to rock the PC gaming stage! If you have more questions about the proposed merger, please visit our FAQ at: http://blizzard.com/press/activision-faq.shtml Chat with Devs: After my chat with Dustin this past week, he wanted me to remind everyone that there are still several new units being created and tested for all three factions. What you have seen of the Protoss and Terran factions are in no way finished and more new units will be introduced, as well as the likeliness of current units being replaced. As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if your enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 23--- (chat with devs) Reminder that fans haven't seen everything and there are still several new units in development for all three factions. 1. Will the Campaign have as many videos as the original Starcraft? (www.starcraft2.hu) There will be several more in-game cutscenes, which are at a much higher quality than the original StarCraft pre-rendered movies. And while StarCraft II s single player will likely feature a few less pre-rendered movies, they will be much longer and more epic than anything seen in the original StarCraft. 2. Is the ghost unit going to be able to use the EMP Shockwave and -within short time interval- the Nuclear Strike as well? (starcraft2.4players.de) Currently, there is no restriction to when you can follow up a special ability with another, as long as there are available energy points. 3. Will the Ghost's EMP affect building shields and energy? (www.TheWarCenter.net) Yes, the Ghosts EMP ability currently affects both building and unit shields, as well as casters energy. It is important to note that there is a possibility the Ghost may lose its EMP ability due to balance. 4. Will there be some sort of wall structure in StarCraft, for any of the races? (www.vilegaming.com) Aside from building current structures close to each other to form walls, such as a line of Terran Supply Depots, no, there will not be walls that can be built. On the other hand, there will be some new wall structures in the single player mode and these doodads can also be accessed in the map editor. 5. Will the game feature a mechanic similar to Warcraft 3 where if a selection of units contains more than one unit type then the whole selection will move at the speed of the slowest unit to maintain cohesion? (www.sclegacy.com) No, units in the same selection will not move at the same speeds. The slower units will need to be micromanaged by the players to keep up with the larger group. Cut units will very likely be in the editor and possibly the single player campaign.Karune. 2007-12-06. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 23 Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-07. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches